A New Job for Gordon Or The Importance of Water
A New Job for Gordon Or The Importance of Water is the 6th episode of thomas chronicle adventures in this episode Gordon must do Henry's work while another engine does his work Plot Gordon is the fastest engine on sodor he enjoys pulling the express he has been doing this for the years but sometimes he can doze off so the other engines and people help him with the express. One Night at the Sheds Just as James and Gordon were about to go to sleep when the fat controller arrives with some news when The Fat controller arrvied with some bad news that henry has had an accident and decides That Gordon will do Henry's work until he was repaired Much to Gordon's Shock and Fury as his eyes turned big and bloodshot as he starts sputtering like crazy and Then Yelled. Gordon Complains to the fat controller That he can't Pull trucks and asks James or toby they can do it But the Fat Controller tells him that he will do it Reminds Him that Engines Don't Argue He was Dismayed but he agreed to so James asks the Fat controller who will pull the express indeed But The Fat controller tells james that a new Engine will pull the express and left as the engines went to sleep The Next Day Gordon was on his way pulling trucks ( he was more cross than ever ) but along the way the signal changed to red he was very cross indeed He Complains that he was going to be Late But before he can Mutter A LMS Patriot Class Train Zoomed By Gordon Was Surprised to see the engine as soon the signal changed to green he went on his way. When Gordon arrives at the shed, the engine is humming to himself. James explains that he is The Big City engine Gordon really impressed by the engine When the Fat controller arrived with some news that the new sodor swimming pool is going to be opening up for the summer time and that he chooses the Big city engine to do this job Gordon tried to tell the fat controller about pulling the express was his job But the fat controller reprimands him about last night much to his dismay as the fat controller explains that the new lifeguard will be arriving later on. Gordon tells the Big city engine to take on water and it's over the hill but the Big city engine Ignores him and went off to pull the express As the Fat Controller Gives Gordon a Job to Pull Some Trucks to carry to the fitters yard Gordon hates pulling trucks because their slow and filthy as he backs up to his train he bumps them by accident his driver tells him that he can’t bump trucks like coaches were gordon was becoming more cross than ever So later on Gordon with his goods train was chugging down the line he wasn’t thinking about his job all he can think about his express. when he sees a signal that had went red but Gordon just keeped on going his driver tells him stop but he just keeps on going to the station but as he was chugging he didn’t see a junction that the switch had diverted Gordon into the wrong line. but as he was chugging down the line he saw a go slow sign that he passed Gordon ignored the sign again like last time as continue to chug down the line then he was heading for trouble up ahead was chicken shed in the end of the line gordon sees the shed as driver applied the brakes hard but he wasn’t stopping in time as he crashed into the chicken shed and crashes out of the shed and stopped in front of a pumpkin patch. No one was hurt but Gordon felt very silly indeed he said What will the fat controller say? Later Thomas brought rocky to lift Gordon back on the rails and he also brought the fat controller who was cross with him he ordered him to get the job right. Much to his dismay than he was. After he was back on the rails Gordon was become more cross than ever he shunted trucks all day and he felt exhausted and went to the sheds for the night. But when morning arrives as he woke up that he was grumpy that was going to pull trucks again but then a voice said “ that wouldn’t be needed buddy boy “ Gordon was surprised that Henry was there in the shed that he was fixed in the shed gordon was more excited that he was before he chugged out of the shed that the express was calling him But once he arrived at knapford his mood soon changed when the big city engine was there with express indeed gordon had became very angry when the city engine did this and he said good morning to him but Gordon said the opposite is bad morning and left to do his job At the shunting yards Gordon was on his way when a foreman stops him and delivered him some news that the big city engine had broke down on the hill and needs help Gordon laughed when he heard the news as he arrived to the rescue and he found him on the hill and was stuck on the hill indeed he teased him about ruining out of water to which the big city engine said angrily that he did ran out water Gordon got to the back of the coaches and with his strength he was able to help the big city engine to the pool party and they got there in time but the big city engine’s wheels started to slip out of control As the big city engine followed by gordon crashed through the buffers and into the water making a huge splash and Causing them to sink. When rocky rescues the big city engine and Gordon out of the water and Gordon was worried that the fat controller will be furious with him he was but not with Gordon he was cross at the big city engine. The fat controller is furious with the big city engine for being so pompous and showing off and being rude to Gordon and he sends him away ( much to Gordon’s delight ) As the big city engine was sent away in disgrace as the fat controller tells gordon that he can have the express back and that made Gordon very happy indeed. Later that night Gordon chuffed home to his shed where juvia was there and felt good for his experience